


build the path where you want to go

by wearethewitches



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Bigotry & Prejudice, Blanket Permission, Ficlet, Gen, Kid Fic, Superpowers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: what-if the pod held a child, rather than a man?(once upon a time, i forgot what i was going to write and let the rest of the world have a go at deciding the ending.)





	build the path where you want to go

“…there,” Alex takes her hand away from the young boy’s ear, raising an eyebrow, watching the lights in the cochlear implant flicker green. “Do you understand me?”

Mon-El furrows his brow before replying. His words are still in Daxammitan, but around his neck, the interpretation device activates, waiting until he’s finished speaking to translate. “I do, but it is very strange.”

“Well, hopefully you’ll be able to learn English soon enough. I don’t know about Daxammites, but Human children pick up languages easier than adults because of how their brains are still formatting.”

“There is truly no way home?” Mon-El questions. Alex glances at Kara on the other side of the glass, watching to Alex behind sound-proof glass. “What about my pod?”

“Your pod was part of a fleet of space-pods belonging to the Kryptonian Embassy.” Alex explains, recalling Kara’s explanation. “There’s no Embassy anymore and the technology that existed on Krypton to control them doesn’t exist here.”

Alex doesn’t tell him that there’s a manual override, knowing the bare basics of kid mentality. There’s a light in his eyes that tells her he would do it, so he could get home.

“I’m sorry,” she says, not knowing if Daxam is whole – if it was blasted out of the sky during Krypton’s destruction or if it survived what would have been a bombardment of planet shards. His people are another story entirely.

Mon-El nods stiffly in acceptance of her apology, sitting straight in his chair. Kara did that, before she picked up slouching and other lazy habits. _This is going to be hell for him,_ Alex thinks, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair briefly, standing.

“Do you mind waiting here alone while I go see my boss?” Alex asks as he reaches up, touching his own head, looking at her in confusion.

“…I’m ten years of age. I can take care of myself.”

 _Right,_ Alex leaves, wondering whether or not _ten_ is the correct conversion from whatever Daxammite years are. Shutting the door to the medbay, Alex walks up to J’onn and Kara, who uncrosses her arms as she approaches.

“So?”

“The translator’s working,” Alex looks to J’onn. “What now? Where does he go? Who looks after him?”

“Perhaps we should call your mother,” J’onn suggests, glancing at Kara. “She has experience in raising non-human children, after all.”

“We can’t do that to her, not again,” Alex denies.

“I agree,” Kara nods, before hesitating. “What…what if I took him in? I’ve got room and it’s not like I don’t know where he’s coming from.”

“Are you sure?” Alex questions, worried for her sister. “I mean, you said that Daxammites-”

“He’s a kid,” Kara says, sounding slightly uncomfortable. She fidgets, biting her lip. “Maybe he’s not like his kind…or he can change. He’s a kid,” she repeats. “He’s just a kid.”

“Alright,” J’onn nods, “we’ll help you. If he has powers, it’d be better if one of us helps if he gets out of control.”

“His bloodwork is already getting checked out,” Alex notes, “and he hasn’t been under the sun yet, so if that does anything to his physiology, we’ll know later rather than today.”


End file.
